


Боевые супруги

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Magdalena_sylar



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [7]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds, Planet Hulk - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Planet Hulk, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: Бой заканчивается победой, но в груди остается что-то неуютное, горько-сладкое. Они покидают арену плечом к плечу, оглушенные ревом Колизея.





	Боевые супруги

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warbound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669226) by [hoodedmiho (missMHO)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/hoodedmiho). 



> Вселенная Планеты Халка.

Бой заканчивается победой, но в груди остается что-то неуютное, горько-сладкое. Они покидают арену плечом к плечу, оглушенные ревом Колизея. Как только они скрываются от взглядов толпы, Баки опускает голову. Он видит, как с лица Стива уходит торжествующее выражение, и устало ему улыбается.

– Мы пережили еще один день.

Стив согласно кивает и кладет руку на лапу Дьявола, одобряюще похлопывая.

– Ты отлично справился, – говорит он динозавру, и тот тихо рычит. Баки снова улыбается, на этот раз искренне, с любовью. Стив ловит эту улыбку и отвечает такой же.

***

В качестве награды за сегодняшнюю победу им дают доступ в умывальни. Баки за это более благодарен, чем за любые другие возможные призы. Так они хотя бы промоют свои раны - максимум, что могут с ними сделать. Пусть они и суперсолдаты, но некоторые повреждения все еще требуют внимания.

Они вваливаются внутрь, и двери за ними закрываются. У них есть полчаса на использование умывален, прежде чем их заберут и уведут в камеру. Баки подходит к уставшему Стиву, и аккуратными движениями окровавленных рук они начинают снимать друг с друга доспехи. Оба молчат, и это идеально после давящего шума арены. Вскоре они полностью обнажаются, и Баки вздрагивает при виде свежих ран на теле Стива. На нем и так много шрамов, и вот сегодня появятся новые. Баки постарается сделать все, чтобы они стали последними.

Он берет влажное полотенце и начинает тщательно промывать раны Стива. Самая опасная находится слева, с нее он и начинает. В голове он проигрывает весь бой – если бы Стив не отскочил вовремя, она могла стать смертельной...

Стив касается рукой его щеки, но Баки слишком увлечен своими мыслями, чтобы заметить это движение – оно почти пугает его.

– Я в порядке, Бак. Мы в порядке.

Не отвлекаясь, тот ворчит в ответ. Стив сдвигает руку на подбородок и поднимает ему голову так, чтобы встретиться глазами.

– Мы выжили, – твердо говорит он и наклоняется для краткого поцелуя. Баки закрывает глаза и выдыхает, и что-то в его груди немного расслабляется.

– Да, Стиви, мы выжили.

Они продолжают обрабатывать раны в тишине, а затем моют друг друга, пока щелчок замка не извещает их о появлении охранников. Они спешно собирают доспехи и, вернувшись в свое спартанское жилище, бросают их у входа. Дьявол уже спит; они идут к соломенной подстилке на другом конце клетки и вместе ложатся на нее.

Стив укладывается на спину, Баки устраивается на нем. Хоть он и омывал его раны, все равно осматривает Стива с ног до головы. Баки осторожно проводит пальцами по свежим шрамам и целует старые, его руки нежно ласкают твердые мускулы и поврежденную кожу. Стив расслабляется под его прикосновениями, растворяется в этом мгновении. Они устали, но Баки чувствует, как член Стива потихоньку начинает твердеть, и нежность перерастает в желание. Он улыбается. Нечасто у них получается уделить время друг другу. Обычно они просто засыпают рядом сразу, как оказываются в клетке.

– Баки, – выдыхает Стив, когда тот обхватывает рукой его член и начинает медленно дрочить. 

Стив запускает руку ему в волосы и дергает, притягивая для нетерпеливого поцелуя. Баки с энтузиазмом отвечает, вылизывая Стиву губы и язык и вызывая довольные стоны. Но потом прерывает поцелуй и одним плавным движением опускается вниз, чтобы взять член Стива в рот. 

Они так давно этого не делали, что Баки успел соскучиться по ощущению твердого тяжелого члена Стива у себя на языке. Он стонет, и Стив начинает непроизвольно толкаться бедрами. Баки почти кончает от этого ощущения. Он кладет руки Стива себе на голову. Тому не требуется другого разрешения, и он начинает трахать рот Баки. Баки многое бы отдал, лишь бы Стив мог трахнуть его другим способом, но слюны недостаточно, а у них нет ничего другого в этом проклятом месте... Стив ускоряется, и Баки чувствует, что от напряжения у него начинают течь слезы. Но ему так хорошо, что он почти не хочет, чтобы Стив кончал. Когда это происходит, Стив стискивает пальцы у него в волосах, душит рвущийся стон. Баки глотает и начинает вылизывать медленно опадающий член Стива.

Баки тяжело дышит, оперевшись головой о бедро Стива. Его собственный член максимально, почти болезненно возбужден, но сейчас ему достаточно видеть наслаждение Стива. Он подползает вверх и выцеловывает шрам на щеке Стива, в конце коротко целуя в губы. Тот улыбается, щурясь, и у Баки сердце сжимается, когда он видит своего напарника таким расслабленным в этом проклятом месте. Стив снова его целует и переворачивает Баки на спину. Он обхватывает руками его лицо и углубляет поцелуй, а потом опускает руку и берется за напряженный член. Поцелуем Стив глушит стон Баки, когда начинает ему дрочить. Затем разрывает поцелуй и губами спускается к шее Баки, ища то место, которое заставляет того дрожать. И когда находит, то уделяет ему все свое внимание, и Баки приходится прикусить себе руку, чтобы заглушить отчаянные стоны. Проходит не так много времени, прежде чем Баки кончает, сжимая зубы на своей руке. Стив продолжает дрочить, пока Баки не изливается полностью, теряя связь с реальностью. Открыв глаза, он видит Стива, слизывающего сперму с его живота.

– Черт, Стив.

Тот в ответ просто улыбается, и Баки не может не усмехнуться. Он уже давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо.

Они неспешно переворачиваются. Стив снова на спине, а Баки полулежит на нем, устроив голову на груди. Он слушает сердцебиение Стива, пока тот засыпает.

Они живы. Все еще.


End file.
